


Never Say Good Bye

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU - War, Alternate Universe, Humans, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood there looking at each other, while john teared up, a small smile reached the tanned man’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Good Bye

Hondo walked closer to him, stopping right in front. No he wasn’t going to do anything with John in this state of mind. He was torturing himself as it was. This job wasn’t the best, he knew that. He never wanted to join but something about John made him think about it, he wanted to help mankind. Help in some way or another. 

They stood there looking at each other, while john teared up, a small smile reached the tanned man’s face. “I hope you won’t be mad John, but you’re far from a strong person. But you can relate to how the weak feel, with losing people. In addition you can size up the situation. Isn’t that why you know what needs to be done?” Hondo told him, receiving a shocked look. 

He wished he could have been there longer, to have survived the last attack. He knew John was upset because of him; he couldn’t get there in time to save his sorry ass. The smile never left Hondo when he started to vanish disappearing. Hondo never told him he’d always be watching over John day and night, waiting for him to come home. In the last second John heard ‘I love you’ whisper from the very person he loved so much, the tears that he didn’t let fall were now falling down his cheeks. Not once did he think it would be this hard to say good bye to someone who was dead.


End file.
